


Can I be your superhero?

by Kami_Nader



Series: Волейбол: Супергероика/Суперспособности АУ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Inspired by Music, M/M, Songfic, Speedster Hinata Shouyou
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Nader/pseuds/Kami_Nader
Summary: Козуме не знает, что такого особенного увидел в нём Хината.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Волейбол: Супергероика/Суперспособности АУ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828849
Kudos: 5





	Can I be your superhero?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест stressed kids fest (vol. 2): https://vk.com/stressedkids
> 
> Unknown Brain, ft Chris Linton - Superhero
> 
> Возможно очень сильно заметно влияние Моей Геройской Академии, но полноценный кроссовер я делать не захотела.

— Козуме-сан, скажите, ваше агентство продолжает поиски людей со сверхспособностями?  
— Мне запрещено говорить о том, ведётся ли набор новых рекрутов.  
— Но что такого…  
— Если дальнейшие вопросы не относятся к теме пресс-конференции, предлагаю закончить на этом, — тут же заявляет Яку. Поднимается шум, журналисты перекрикивают друг друга, толкаются, и Кенма устало прикрывает глаза, стискивая зубы. Он невыносимо устал. Яку уводит его из конференц-зала, и Козуме мысленно в тысячный раз благодарит всех богов за своего менеджера.

Уже в машине по пути домой, Кенма меланхолично вглядывается в смазывающиеся огни ночного города. Его заявление о возможном уходе из самой крупной супергеройской организации подняло много шума. Так или иначе Козуме не считал это большой новостью. Как и свой уход — большой потерей. Он не суперсильный, не стреляет лазерами, не умеет подчинять волю. Он просто тактический монстр. Многие пытались называть его суперспособность видением будущего, но это было не так. Кенма именно просчитывал все возможные варианты исхода, и выбирал наиболее вероятные. Он мог сделать так с каждым действием человека. Некоторых это пугало и отталкивало. И тем не менее, начальство твердит, что он незаменим в крупных операциях. Как тактик — возможно, а вот супергероем Кенма себя так и не считает. Не получается у него сиять в лучах славы, бросаться под пули, удерживать в одиночку напор десяти бандитов. Козуме самое место в офисе, ставки на биржу делать.

Колёса шуршат по асфальту, и машина плавно тормозит возле элитного жилого комплекса. Козуме замечает, как водитель хмуро вглядывается в мелкую фигуру в капюшоне у ворот. Кенма вздыхает, мнёт лицо руками и думает о том, что устал. Только об этом, а не о том, как облегченно выдохнул, увидев человека у ворот.

— Стоит ли нам позвать охрану, Козуме-сан?  
— Всё в порядке, я его знаю.

Кенма покидает машину, и тут же замечает, как вскинулась на звук захлопывающейся двери фигура перед ним. Янтарные глаза блестят в свете фонарей, и Кенма хмурится, потому что это упрямство и восхищение у него уже вызывают изжогу. Козуме вздыхает и медленно бредёт вперёд, с точностью до секунды просчитывая то, как нетерпеливо сорвутся ему навстречу, обеспокоенно заглядывая в лицо, и выдыхая:

— Кенма, ты…   
— Уже слишком поздно, Шоё, — отмечает Козуме, склоняя голову набок, — разве тебе не стоит отдыхать после твоих тренировок?  
— Не уходи, Кенма! — И в голосе паренька столько отчаяния, будто Козуме оставляет лично его.  
— Шоё, это…  
— Ты же один из лучших! Ты такой крутой, я ведь говорил тебе. Ты же знаешь, что я хотел бы работать с тобой и… — Шоё тараторит, запинается, активно жестикулирует, и смотрит тем самым взглядом, от которого хочется бежать без оглядки. Взглядом, который заставляет кровь стынуть в жилах, а потом закипать. Взглядом, будто бы говорящим, что нет ничего невозможного, и ты невольно начинаешь верить в это. Взглядом, который поднимает внутри Козуме то, что он так ненавидит — желание бороться, неважно с кем и почему.   
— Шоё, — тихо, но твёрдо прерывает супергерой чужой праведный поток. — Давай поговорим в квартире. Я устал, да и ты наверняка замёрз пока ждал.   
И уже за своей спиной Козуме слышит лишь чужое недовольное бормотание. 

О том, что впускать нервничающего Хинату Шоё в квартиру не совсем безопасно, Кенма помнил. Однако, у него в квартире в принципе царил аскетизм. Мебели было по минимуму, хрупких вещей не так уж и много. Поэтому Кенма лишь продолжает спокойно разуваться, когда воздух резко расходится в стороны, и гостя уже нет рядом. Откуда-то из кухни слышится шум воды в раковине. Кенма вешает пальто и по очередному толчку воздуха понимает, что Шоё уже рядом.

— Не врежься в стену, — бросает Козуме, и Хината лишь фыркает в ответ. Чтобы он, Хината Шоё, один из самых многообещающих спидстеров, допустил такую оплошность? Смешно, Кенма, смешно. И, видимо, чтобы доказать это, Шоё тут же за мгновение снова срывается в сторону кухни, где закипает чайник. Кенме лишь остаётся вздохнуть и пойти за ним. 

На кухне за Хинатой не уследить, он мечется, наливая чай, заглядывая в ящики в поисках сахара, открывая окно, чтобы проветрить помещение. Его быстрые перемещение заставляют воздух колебаться, своими порывами колыхая занавеску, и едва слышно заставляя всё вокруг звенеть. Хината весь — смазанное яркое пятно, приобретающее чёткость лишь в те секунды, когда он замирает для какого-либо действия. На самом деле ему не обязательно застывать, он давно научился делать всё на своей скорости. Однако — это «хорошая тренировка». Постоянное чередование скоростей раньше давалось Хинате тяжело, в особенности разница между сверхскоростью и самой обычной среднестатистической. Сейчас же, Кенма смотрит на Шоё и понимает, что для него это — уже как дышать. Перед Кенмой оказывается кружка с чаем, а спустя пару секунд и сам Шоё уже сидит напротив, попивая чай и пристально глядя прямо в лицо супергерою. Что ж, разговора не избежать в любом случае. Шоё упрямый и всегда добивается своего. И Кенму из под земли достанет, если надо, причём даже если у него не будет суперспособностей. Козуме усмехается, отпивая из кружки крепкий настой. Ему всегда нравилась эта мысль — что Шоё способен достать его где угодно, есть у него суперскорость или нет. Если ему нужен Кенма — он найдёт его даже на другом конце Земли. Эта мысль приятно грела, пусть по-началу Козуме совсем не хотел этого признавать.

— Почему ты хочешь уйти? — нарушает тишину Хината, не вытерпев, и Козуме, предугадавший это (хотя тут и супер-аналитиком быть не нужно), хмыкает, отставляя кружку в сторону.  
— Я не подхожу для этой работы, — просто говорит он, пожимая плечами, прекрасно зная все реакции Хинаты.  
— Неправда.  
— Шоё, я не герой, — серьёзно отвечает Кенма, устало вздыхая. — “Тактический гений” звучит совсем не героично, не находишь?  
— Какая разница? — внезапно непривычно тихо спрашивает спидстер, и Козуме напрягается, не решаясь взглянуть на него. — Какая разница, как это звучит, когда ты спасаешь сотни жизней.  
— Это делаю не я, а оперативные герои и…  
— Они не смогли бы предотвратить максимум потерь, если бы не ты и твоя способность, Кенма, — Хината говорит непривычно спокойно. И Козуме закрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхая через нос. Шоё снова ведёт себя нетипично, и Кенма не знает каких действий и слов от него ждать, разве что примерно. Хватает секунды на то, чтобы ощутить колебания воздуха совсем рядом, так что свисающие отросшие волосы колышутся. Дыхание Хинаты очень близко, и Козуме с замиранием сердца ждёт прикосновения. Пальцы Хинаты зарываются в его волосы, а после на своих коленях супергерой чувствует чужой вес. Шоё обнимает его, уткнувшись лицом ему шею. От спидстера пахнет солнцем, ветром и солоноватой кожей. Кенма неуверенно приобнимает парня в ответ, не пытаясь предугадать, с интересом ожидая неизвестного. Так бывает только с ним, с Шоё.  
— Я рассказывал, когда впервые увидел тебя? — спрашивает Хината, одной рукой крепко сжимая плечи Козуме, а другою мягко перебирая его тёмные длинные пряди.   
— Разве не тогда, когда мы с Куроо проводили лекцию и учения в полицейской академии?   
— Нет, раньше, гораздо раньше, — и Кенма чувствует, как губы Шоё, касающиеся его шеи, растягиваются в улыбке. — Я увидел тебя в новостях.

И Козуме каменеет. Он стал супергероем ещё в школьные годы, будучи забитым подростком с высветленными волосами. Простая случайность: он оказался не в то время и не в том месте. Захват заложников в банке, какая банальность. Но он тогда с точностью предугадывал действия бандитов. Что очень помогло местной охране, полиции и героям снаружи. Естественно, единственная на тот момент супергеройская организация не могла упустить шанса пригласить его в свои ряды.

— Ты был удивительным, — Шоё, хватается за плечи Кенмы и откидывается назад, так что второму приходится крепко вцепиться в его талию, удерживая на своих ногах и немного на весу, — чёрт возьми, ты был таким классным, Кенма! Я спрашивал у одноклассников, что они думают, но эти дураки только пожимали плечами, мол, не впечатляет. Чего их не впечатляет? Они знали какого-то другого школьника, которого без подготовки с руками и ногами забрали бы в супергеройскую команды? Сомневаюсь. Ты всегда был невозмутимым и скромным. Никогда не хвастался, хотя многие на твоём месте зазнались бы. И уже в полицейской академии во время учений я понял, что ты очень серьёзно относишься к своей работе, пусть ты до сих пор не признаёшь этого.  
— Шоё, это не… — Козуме хочется сказать, что это всё не так, что это лишь его, Хинаты, видение. Но янтарные глаза смотрят так пронзительно и с такой железобетонной уверенностью, что у героя язык не поворачивается сказать что-либо против. Этот взгляд Хинаты всегда будто говорит: “Я верю в тебя, как никто другой, и всегда буду верить”. И после этого ты уже и сам не имеешь права не верить в свои силы.  
— Я знаю, о чём говорю, Кенма, — Хината касается своим лбом его лба, большими пальцами поглаживая чужие скулы. — Ты — лучший. И я хочу быть лучшим, вместе с тобой.

Козуме Кенма вздыхает. Показушно устало, совсем как он привык. Но что-то в его взгляде меняется, что-то заметное лишь Хинате, потому что тот улыбается ярко и радостно: так, как умеет только он. Кенма никогда не поймёт, чем заслужил такую веру в себя, в особенности от такого невероятного человека как Шоё. Но одно он понимает точно — он не может не оправдать его доверие. Хината Шоё зажигает в нём огонь борьбы и уверенности. Желание бежать вместе не останавливаясь, к той самой недостижимой вершине. И, пожалуй, Кенма слишком уж счастливчик, ведь помимо этой невероятной веры ему достаётся весь Хината целиком и полностью. И Козуме может позволить себе целовать его на своей кухне после долгого и опасного рабочего дня. И зная это, он уже не может сказать, что супергеройская жизнь слишком напряжная для него.


End file.
